Direct current electric motors having a permanent magnet rotor, wound stator coils, a commutator and brushes are generally known as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,396,175. The commutator is used to convert the direct current power into three phase alternating current power to supply the stator coils. Current designs, like the mentioned patent, usually employ a permanent magnet rotor. However, the permanent magnet of the rotor requires a magnetizing step in the manufacturing process, which lowers the production efficiency of the motor.
The present invention aims to provide a new motor which can solve or at least mitigate the above mentioned problem.